


Irritation For The Crusade

by rosegoldsirenhome



Series: Er Wird Dich Schon Nicht Fressen [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel critical, Cannibal Is Offend, Danse Doesn't Understand, Dogmeat is a GOOD BOY, Gen, Is Anyone Really Looking For Shaun?, Just His Current Mindset, Mentions of Pickman/Nikolaus, Mentions of Preston/Nikolaus, Nikolaus Doesn't Hate Danse, Nikolaus Isn't Going to Put Up With The BOS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldsirenhome/pseuds/rosegoldsirenhome
Summary: What does anyone understand about Nikolaus Hamlin?His motivations. His interests. His loves.Edited: Fixed some phrasing. Probably added new issues with phrasing. And added some sentences.





	Irritation For The Crusade

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, I don't quite appreciate the BOS. But Danse is a good boy. 
> 
> I took so long to make a new story and I feel like this one isn't up to par. It's not natural that a story should flow so quickly from my hands;;

Danse is irritating.  


Since you’ve left the vault, no one has made you feel judged like he has. Like he can see right through you, into your hidden tastes.

The ones so judged even in this day and age.

‘Even now?’, you'd bitterly thought, ‘Even now, I can’t eat in peace?’

You’d like to think you’re not the type to be so bothered by such a thing as someone not liking some of your features, but you can’t take your mind off of that look. Is he so disgusted? When you breathe in the clean scent of your Preston or when you press full-bodied lips against Pickman’s; is the Brotherhood of Steel so against that?

Your makeshift camp is ready, although its little more than sleeping bags and a fire pit. Dogmeat rolls around in the dirt and tracks it onto your 'bed' and you cannot help but sneer. Dogmeat gets the cue and retreats back to rolling about. Thank goodness for such a soft, happy dog.

Dinner is finished and Danse finally looks interested in eating. Your face is buried in Dogmeat’s stomach despite your allergy, which is relatively mild, but potentially problematic. Yet you kiss him and love him and- smile as you look up to see the Paladin eat. “Do you like it? There’s no meat, but it’s high in protein for what it is. It’s good for you.”

“What’s in it?”  
 

“Mushrooms mostly.”

“Do you not eat me-”

Laughter bursts from you so hard that Dogmeat squirmed out from under you and stood on alert. “No! No, no, no, no, no…. I love meat. I just like mushrooms a lot, there’s a lot of good nutritional value in them. Most people seem to have forgotten or passed by some good ingredients that have survived the bombings.”

“It would be good to share this in a report. Could you-”

“Of course, not.” You smiled at Danse, lips tight and eyes squinted in a forced expression of kindness.

“P-perhaps I misheard you, recruit.”

“No. You didn’t. I won’t be telling you. Now let’s head to bed after we finish eating.” The mood after that is… awkward to put it quite simply, but that night, sleep comes easy. That baffled expression on Danse’s face was a sensation that squeezes your heart so pleasurably.

 Danse is on thin fucking ice considering you don't... appreciate the Brotherhood. He's won your attention, a dash of your affection, and a sliver of your pity. Altogether he's a recipe for disaster but that's not reason to kill him.

Yet.

* * *

 

 

You wake up with Dogmeat’s tail across your face, patting you down like a thick fluffy whip. Sputtering and sneezing away strands of dog fur, you reach over and push your little companion’s ass away from your head. “Dogmeat! C’mon.” Your eyelids blink open and? look confused at the sky because the sun isn’t shining down on your face. You’re suddenly aware of the voice… directed at… you? You turn your head to the side and try to shoot a disdainful look in the Paladin’s direction. “You woke me up.”

“How…. How do you keep that up?”

“Mm?”

“You’re in a relationship with Preston.”

“Y-yes.” What’s this fool going to say? Can someone possibly have a problem with that, even in these days?

“Yet… you kiss that psychopath.” Danse’s words actually make you giggle. It’s your turn to be uncomfortable. “That man, Pickman, is a murder.”

“He kills raiders exclusively. I can’t be offended by that when it benefits the Commonwealth.” You don’t like this stranger trashing a man you love. That one-of-a-kind artist. Why are you explaining yourself to this man?

“And Preston is aware? How can he not object?”  
  
“Because he loves me?”

You wonder. Does Danse know about Preston’s… state? Would the Brotherhood accept such a thing?

“Murder is murder. Even if it is deserved.”

“I kill many people every day to strengthen the Commonwealth, to bring peace to Massachusetts, my home. The Brotherhood of Steel is invading that peace. You can’t tell me your soldiers aren’t killing  _my_   people. Trampling on _my_  empire. Dragging your ignorance through _my_  door because you think you know everything that’s best. So you don’t get to judge me. You don’t get to judge us people trying to build from what we lost.”

Danse is quiet. Staring a hole into the ground at his feet and clenching his jaw. “If this is about your family-”

“Don’t you say a word more. **Because whatever you’re thinking, is going to be wrong**. Now. Go to sleep. We have a lot of walking to do tomorrow and I don’t want to deal with these thoughts while I try to get a good night’s rest.”

You make a kissing sound at Dogmeat and the pampered battle pup lays down for you to put your head on his belly. “Goo’boy.”

 

* * *

 

Finally, daylight. You wake up late, having never been a morning bird, despite your serving. Danse is ready and has packed up his equipment to continue on.

You feel like you haven’t slept all night.

Damn, you’re going to be exhausted.

You pack up slowly, yawning wide and blinking away eye crust as Dogmeat runs circles around the remains of camp. Danse is standing off to the distance, waiting for you to join him.

You gaze up at the sky, the sky lit up in rays of light as the sun rises with a distant radstorm hot on your tails.

“We’ll go a little further, but I need to stop by Pickman’s.” Danse glares, but after last night, he won’t be pushing any further on this.

“Fine. I’ll do some research on the area. I should prepare a field report.”

You’ll need to stop in with the Railroad, as well. All this work, to find Shaun.

 

But is it really for him?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, please leave a comment and subscribe to the series. 
> 
> It would be a blessing if you offered your opinions on my writings and what I can fix. Please comment and suggest which companion interaction you'd like me to write about next.


End file.
